Printing is to be applied to those articles using an offset printing process, although it is not impossible for other printing processes, for example screen printing, additionally to be used. The offset printing process, by virtue of the use of a print configuration or pattern with a high degree of resolution, makes it possible to apply print images with a high level of detail fidelity in a large number of colors and intermediate tones, with the result that the number of colors and color shades in the finished print image can go far beyond the number of basic printing inks used for producing the print image.
Attention is directed in this respect to U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 08/176,554 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,169) describing processes and apparatuses for printing on flat individual articles and more especially CDs. That process and apparatus involve the use of a rotary table which is provided adjacent its periphery with a very large number of holders, a CD being fitted into each of those holders. That process is highly advantageous in terms of applying printing to CDs, but the apparatus which is used for carrying that process into effect is directed in a specific manner to the requirements that arise in regard to printing on CDs. Those requirements however do not arise in regard to the usual forms of cards as are used as telephone cards, credit cards and the like, for the simple reason that cards of that kind are of substantially lower weight than CDs and are therefore lighter and easier to handle than the latter. Added to this is the fact that the frequently regular rectangular shape of such cards also facilitates handling thereof.